


First Fruits

by gracerene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Apples, Autumn, Community: hp_halloween, Established Relationship, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, POV Neville Longbottom, Post-Hogwarts, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: The first apple of the season is just for them.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	First Fruits

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [hp_halloween](https://hp-halloween.dreamwidth.org/217148.html) 2020 over on DW.
> 
> Thanks to hannelore and kelly-chambliss for the pairing/prompt inspo, and to pauraque for the beta!

Neville walked towards the orchard, savouring the crisp autumn air that filled his lungs and reddened his nose and cheeks. It'd rained overnight so he tread carefully across the slick, matted leaves underfoot as he checked up on his trees. The colours of the season never failed to fill him with a sense of wonder, the rich, warm tones so different from the bright vibrancy of spring and summer. He adored all the earth's varied seasons, but there was something particularly enchanting about autumn, when the trees shed their leafy burdens and prepared themselves to start anew.

His beloved apple trees, though, still held their leaves, their purpose not yet fulfilled. He'd cared for these trees for nearly twenty years, scouring the varieties until he'd found the perfect seeds to plant for apples that would match the exact shade of Ginny's hair. She'd laughed and called him sentimental, but he'd not missed her pleased and giddy smile when she took a bite of that first apple Neville ever grew. 

The apples were no longer an exact match to her hair, now threaded through with silver, but still they grew, an annual blooming of their continued love. Most were still green today, but there was one that had finally ripened, its red skin vibrant against the sea of leaves. Neville reached up and plucked it, admiring its beloved colour before sticking it in his pocket, thinking of the way Ginny's eyes lit up every year when Neville brought her the first pick of the season. Later, there'd be pies and cakes, scones and cider; every creation imaginable would be extracted from his precious apples and shared with friends and family. But this first one was always eaten plain, shared between them in intimate bites. 

This first one was just for them.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
